indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 29
Back - Next This session was played on October 31, 2017. It lasted 3 hours, 8 minutes. Synopsis While they wait for dinner later that day, Seir decides to suggest a new tactic to finding components. She wants to pre-scout the area while someone else watches from outside so she can make a quick getaway if necessary. Nolanos puts together most of the pieces of the arch that are available while she finds an old, lost tomb. Her curiosity gets her cursed and she goes off to talk to Gunnloda, Kendall, and Stool in the kitchen while Nolanos and Rav fuck with Poni... but Poni gets the last laugh as he charms Nolanos and forces him into the portal to find the component. Trivia * Transcript PM DM: DAY 7, 1:20 PM, BELLBURY You're back in Bellbury after rescuing Eloise's wife, Cae, and their daughter Misha. Cae was bitten by a werewolf and unable to be healed by Gunnloda's "friend", Kendall, brought here by Seirixori. Misha, on the other hand, is betrothed to some guy named Prince Caruhm. Eloise invited you all to dinner later at the mansion, and at the sound of potential feast making, Gunnloda decided to volunteer her services, so she and Kendall will be following the Moonstreams back, leaving you all to decide what you want to do for the next few hours before dinner's ready. Ravaphine's gone, Urrak's walking up from the direction of the town square, as is Nolanos. Ryleigh and Seirixori are still here from last time. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh is just standing around waiting for the others to get to poni's. PM Alex - Nolanos: "It's still weird, every time..." Nolanos mutters to himself as he walks to the group. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak walks through the town square. As she walks she spots Nolanos and lightly jogs to catch up to him "Hey! Nolanos!" PM Alex - Nolanos: "Urrak! Hi friend!" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: She looks a little worse for wear, but all and all she's the same half-orc you've always known. "Hey, uh...about Bleakmourne..." PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos stops in his step for a moment, looking at Urrak and waiting for her to gather her thoughts PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: She stops walking to talk, "I'm sorry I put my hands on ye, wasn't right. I've had a rough couple days but I ain't tryin' t' excuse my actions. Can ye forgive me?" PM Alex - Nolanos: "I understand, friend. I didn't want to make you talk about what was on your mind at the time, mostly because it wasn't the right time or place, but I understood then too. Of course you're forgiven." Nolanos offers his hand to Urrak. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak shakes his hand. "You're a good man, Nolanos. Come on, I think everyone's waitin' at Poni's." PM Alex - Nolanos: Before he releases Urrak's hand, he adds, "Just. Know that I'm here to lend an ear, should you be going through a hard time. You're not alone." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I...thanks, Nolanos. I'll keep that in mind." She smiles a bit, with tired eyes PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos smiles a little as well, "Come on then." PM DM: So you join Ryleigh at Poni's. Gunnloda and Seirixori are a bit outside talking. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh acknowledges the others entering, but doesn't say anything. ~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~ PM Seirixori: Seirixori keeps hold of Poni and goes to catch Gunnloda, while she digs through her bag to grab some things. PM Seirixori: "Gunnloda! I almost forgot, I brought you some things!" Seirixori tugs out the spices and such she bought earlier while in Omubagi. PM DM: Gunnloda nods at Kendall to go ahead with the Moonstreams and stops. "Oh? Oh!" She chuckles. "I didn't think you'd get them so fast." PM Seirixori: Seirixori grins, "I was in a town when I went back, got lucky." PM DM: She smiles. "Thank you. I... have something for you too, but now's not the time." PM Seirixori: "Oh, you didn't ... have to get me anything." Seirixori shuffles shyly, "Um, I'll leave you to the food, and I'll go take care of some other things." She steps back to leave but stops, "Oh! Do, do you think Stool can go? I don't even know if they want to..." she mumbles to herself. PM DM: Gunnloda: "Go... where? They don't much like the outside and the sun." PM Seirixori: "Oh, I know, I just meant to hang out with us at the dinner thing, but I guess that might be too much." She pouts. "Oh well." Gunnloda: "Oh! I'm sure Eloise won't mind if they join us for dinner." Seirixori leans down and kisses Gunnloda, "See you in a bit." She grins and takes off back to Poni's basement.(edited) PM DM: "Be safe!" She waves you off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PM DM: And Seir joins you all as well. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ryleigh! Good t' see ya..." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Urrak." She smiles. PM Alex - Nolanos: "Hey Ryleigh" Nolanos smiles, "Hi Seirixori"(edited) PM Seirixori: "Hi," Seir says grinning. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: A slight chill runs through Urrak's body. "So, what's uh, the situation?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh stares at Seirixori for a moment then replies to Urrak, "another component?"(edited) PM Seirixori: "Oh! Yes so uh, who likes puzzles?" PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos raises his hand enthusiastically, "I do!" PM Seirixori: "Cool, great. So I have a suggestion. Sort of." Seir says walking down into the basement, motioning for the rest to follow. PM Alex - Nolanos: "Sure, what is it?" he follows PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh clears her throat, uncomfortable. "Puzzles, great." PM Seirixori: "I mean... you can make sure I don't die while they figure it out." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "alright then, lets go." She heads downstairs to the teleporter. PM Seirixori: "Right so," Seirixori grips Poni and motions to the components. "So I figured we could piece that together as much as we can and see how far along we are. But this asshole," she waves Poni around just to piss him off, "said a wizard or something would help. But also puzzles. So Rav could finish it but we can at least get a head start." She clears her throat, now nervous. "Also I was thinking of going to scout out the next component. Alone." PM Alex - Nolanos: "Wait what? Alone?" PM DM: Poni: "Oh yes, Candy Cane... take me in there alone so you can die and I can be trapped elsewhere forever. That sounds brilliant." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Yer mad! Ye could be killed!" PM Seirixori: "That's why I said, alone. If I get into any serious trouble I can just teleport right back without having to worry about making sure we're all touching." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "I don't know, Seir. Someone should go with you, other than Poni. Maybe not all of us but at least one of us...." PM Alex - Nolanos: "I'm with Ryleigh. I get how a huge group slows things down, but going alone just flat out isn't safe." PM Seirixori: "Besides, we kind of make a mess of shit every time we go in without knowing what we're doing..." She sighs at Ryleigh's suggestion, "That's why I suggested maybe you watch out for me, because you could just jump through if something bad happens and you'd be right there." PM Seirixori: "I was just going to scout around, just to see if there's anything we need to know before going tomorrow." She mutters. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh sighs and rubs her temples, "alright, I'll agree to this against my better judgement. You're right, I'll be able to see if there's trouble - but Seir - first sign of trouble, I'm coming in or you better get out."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seirixori sighs in relief, "Thank you." She turns to Nolanos, "You'll try to put the components together? As much as we can?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak nods in agreement PM DM: So just so everyone's clear on what that means... when you look through the portal, it's centered on the person/component/poni... and it's visual only. You can't hear anything. And, if it's dark, the portal can't show anything either because darkvision doesn't work through the image. PM Alex - Nolanos: "Okay." Nolanos nods slightly. He looks like he wants to say more, but doesn't really have the words, so he stays quiet.(edited) PM Seirixori: "I promise I'll try to make it quick," she says as she pushes the button on Poni for the component. PM Alex - Nolanos: "Just stay safe, friend." PM DM: Again, you see darkness. The faint glow of the component isn't enough to illuminate any distinguishing features around besides the fact that it's sitting on the ground. PM Seirixori: "Here goes nothing," she mutters and steps through. PM Alex - Nolanos: Once she steps through, Nolanos starts working on the arc. PM DM: The image changes to one of all black. No more component in view. PM Alex - Nolanos: "Seir??" PM DM: As you watch, you can make out just the slightest bit of motion. It's not quite pitch black, but you can't make out much. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh shifts uncomfortably in front of the teleporter. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Where is this thing? Inside a whale?"(edited) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Might be, but it could also just be night where ever it took her..." PM DM: There's the slightest glimpse of some sort of catlike creature visible in an absence of darkness, almost like a reverse silhouette. PM DM: You do see a tiger, just barely visible in a very, very slight light coming from in front of it. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "At least it doesn't look like shes in any danger, but its hard to tell." PM DM: Anyone working on putting the pieces together can roll an intelligence check. PM Alex - Nolanos: ((can i roll tinkering or just intelligence?)) PM DM: This is just to see if you can tell which pieces fit with each other, not to actually repair it, so just INT for now. PM Alex - Nolanos: ((21)) PM Alex - Nolanos: When Nolanos sees that Seir is okay, he releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding and gets to work. PM DM: You actually do start finding pieces that should mostly fit together. Of the six pieces sitting in front of you, you can make three connections right off the bat. Unfortunately, they seem to be broken from the explosion in ways that tinkering probably won't fix. It looks like it might need some sort of magical repair.(edited) PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos casts mending PM DM: So over the next few minutes, you turn six pieces into 3, a 3'4 chunk, a 3'6" chunk, and a chunk just over 2' in length, but they don't appear to connect to each other further. PM Alex - Nolanos: how much of the arc is left? PM DM: Make another INT check. PM Alex - Nolanos: ((nat 20!!!!)) PM Alex - Nolanos: ((actually 23)) PM DM: Nice! Judging by the size of the arc blasted into the wall behind the teleporter's image and the pieces you have, you'd guess you've got a bit more than half the arch. PM Alex - Nolanos: "Alright! If my measurements are correct, which I'm sure they are, we're more than halfway through the components," Nolanos says as he puts away the arc pieces. Looking for something else to distract himself with so he doesn't anxiously watch the teleporter, Nolanos gently picks up Reyes and starts working on how to make some cool modifications on her.(edited) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "We're half way there? Excellent." She says to Nolanos. PM DM: You see the tiger moving through a smallish room, about 30' by 40'? The floor's covered in dust and there are shreds of old tapestries on the floor. The walls are covered in deep gouges, and there's a cracked, slashed altar against one wall. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Great Gruumsh this is nerve wrackin' t' watch..." Urrak folds her arms, eyes staring intently at the portal PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh doesn't take her eyes off the screen but smiles at Urrak's comment, "you seem to be in a much better mood." PM DM: There's suddenly more light as the tiger pushes open what must be some sort of door. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: " I am yeah. Had a very... interesting talk with Cyan." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh does look up at that, "Good, you two needed to speak - the tension was palpable." PM Alex - Nolanos: "Oh? How'd that go?"(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "It went well...all things considered. And was it?" PM Alex - Nolanos: "Um, a bit. Something was off about her though...I dunno."(edited) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh quirks an eyebrow and chuckles, "by the Gods Urrak, surely you aren't that thick. I thought you were going to punch me when I spoke to her." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I suppose I...let my emotions get ahold o' me. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble to ya." Urrak blushes a bit with embarrassment PM DM: The tiger has pushed on two walls now, though you can't really see why. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "I find plently of trouble without anyone else's help" she shurgs, "what is Seirixori doing?" PM DM: Again, there's more light as she pushes on a wall, this time, though, you can see a bit of a white marble slab standing in the center of the passageway like a door that pivots on a center point instead of the edge. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "What in the world..." Urrak grabs her chin, her brows knitted in confusion PM DM: You see the tiger push against something else and flinch. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine makes her way back to Poni’s house after not seeing anybody familiar at the Cask. She sees everyone gathered around watching the teleporter PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: “Who is th-is serixori by herself?” PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: “Also hello everyone” PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Hey Rav. And yeah...She insisted she go alone." PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos briefly looks up from Reyes, smiling when he learns Rav is there. "Rav! Hi! Yeah, she was very stubborn about it." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((Who is in the basement rn)) PM DM: Go ahead and make a tinker check, Nolanos. PM DM: Everyone else is in the basement, just players, no NPCs. PM Alex - Nolanos: ((12)) PM Alex - Nolanos: "Dammit..." he mutters. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks over at Ravaphine, "Hello Ravaphine, Seirixori is just scouting our next mission. She's supposed to return if it gets to dangerous, but I'm watching just in case she needs extra help." PM DM: Nolanos, you're... just not really sure how to go about what you're wanting to add. You'll need to think on this one a bit more. Try to figure out how to get a tank in a thing that's already full of gears. (Which is just flavor for a failed check) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I'm just hopin' she's safe..." she finishes the thought in her head I don't want t' lose anyone else... PM DM: She's walking between rooms, and then shifts into herself again and starts talking to Poni. Seir's scouting [''9:20 PM] DM: Roll a CON save. ''[''9:20 PM] Seirixori: ((14)) ''[''9:21 PM] DM: You take 1 point of force damage as you teleport into the chamber. You're in a hallway. One end is collapsed rubble. The other goes on in front of you. ''[''9:22 PM] DM: A soft feminine voice sounds out in your mind suddenly, faint and distant. “Hello? Is someone there? …oh please, I need your help! I have been trapped in the dark for so long… so very long. Please, won’t you help to free me?” ''[''9:26 PM] Seirixori: "Oh this might have been a very bad idea," Seirixori whispers to herself. She shifts into a tiger and sniffs around and walks forward, slowly. ((sneaky sneaky)) ''[''9:26 PM] DM: Roll stealth for me. ''[''9:28 PM] Seirixori: ((16)) ''[''9:29 PM] DM: Ok, so you move ahead. Along the wall is a large stone diorama of what seems to be a powerful noble woman in her prime, surrounded by attendants, slaves, and other trappings of wealth and power. A vista of fantastic floating cities covers the wall. ''[''9:31 PM] Seirixori: Seir heads farther along, seeing if she can smell anyone or anything around. ''[''9:32 PM] DM: All you really smell is dust, but as you continue down the hall, it makes a sharp turn to your left up ahead. ''[''9:32 PM] Seirixori: She follows it. ''[''9:34 PM] DM:'' The hall opens into a room. Across the room you see this massive white marble slab, possibly a door. You see shreds of dusty tapestries scattered across the floor and on the wall across from you, you see a frieze defaced with deep gouges, making it unrecognizable. [''9:35 PM] DM: The room's also just barely brighter than the hall behind you. ''[''9:38 PM] Seirixori: Seir goes slowly into the room and towards the marble slab. ''[''9:39 PM] DM: Once you enter the room, you also see an altar of pale gray stone standing gouged and cracked against the north wall and another of the marble slabs along the south. This one has a beaten bronze layer, now turned green. Looking back, you can see the one that was once on the other lying on the ground, covered in dust.(edited) ''[''9:42 PM] Seirixori: 'Goddess this is creepy," She thinks to herself, changing directions and heading to the pale gray marble to check it out. ''[''9:43 PM] DM: It's just a flat, empty table-like surface with some massive cracks and slashes in it. ''[''9:45 PM] Seirixori: 'Right...' Seir goes back to the white marble. ''[''9:45 PM] DM: East or south? ''[''9:47 PM] Seirixori: ((East)) ''[''9:48 PM] DM: It's a big marble slab. ''[''9:49 PM] Seirixori: Seirixori hesitates before pushing on it. ''[''9:50 PM] DM: Roll an athletics check. ''[''9:51 PM] Seirixori: ((17)) ''[''9:52 PM] DM: The marble slab spins along a central axis, revealing a passage. The door's now parallel with the walls, in the center of the passage, so you'd have to squeeze by either side to go through. Inside, the light is dim, allowing you to see as if there was real light with your darkvision. ''[''9:53 PM] DM: Inside, you see some stone sarcophagi. ''[''9:54 PM] Seirixori: Seirixori cautiously backs up and heads towards the bronze door and tries to push on it as well. ((hell she gonna do it to all the doors... unless something happens)) ''[''9:54 PM] DM: Athletics. ''[''9:55 PM] Seirixori: ((7)) ''[''9:55 PM] DM: Doesn't budge. ''[''9:56 PM] Seirixori: Growling, Seirixori goes back to the broken slab and sees if anything happens when pushing on it. ''[''9:57 PM] DM: Athletics? You mean the altar? ''[''9:57 PM] DM: At the north? ''[''9:59 PM] Seirixori: ((The... first one that she went to and walked away from, was that an alter? lmao)) ''[''10:00 PM] DM: There's a stone altar at the north, then the two marble slabs, one is now an open door to the east, and the south one. ''[''10:00 PM] Seirixori: ((oh got it.)) She goes to the south one and tries to push on that. ''[''10:01 PM] DM: That's the one you failed to open, but I'll let you roll it again. ''[''10:01 PM] Seirixori: ((21)) ''[''10:01 PM] DM: It creaks a bit across the floor, but it does open... revealing a second slab behind it. ''[''10:03 PM] Seirixori: 'If I didn't already hate this place,' Seir attempts to push on that one too. ''[''10:03 PM] DM: Roll it. ''[''10:04 PM] Seirixori: ((17)) ''[''10:05 PM] DM: The door swings open and again, you see a room, dimly lit, but more than there was. Inside, you see a niche in one wall full of clay canopic jars. In the 'center' of the room, just offset from the door, is a wide stone sarcophagus on a black marble bier. ''[''10:08 PM] Seirixori: Seir sneaks in and checks around the sarcophagus. ''[''10:09 PM] DM: Entering fully, you can see that there are niches along both the north and south walls. The sarcophagus's lid is inlaid with dust-covered mosaics depicting great floating cities high above a beautiful landscape. ''[''10:10 PM] Seirixori: ((Is it possible to try and open it as a tiger? lol)) ''[''10:10 PM] DM: Sure. Make an athletics check to push it. ''[''10:11 PM] Seirixori: ((11)) ''[''10:11 PM] DM: Make a charisma save. ''[''10:11 PM] Seirixori: ((7)) ''[''10:12 PM] DM: You hear a booming voice. “YOU HAVE DISTURBED THE TOMB OF BRYSIS OF KHAEM! ACCURSED ARE YOU, MOST MISERABLE OF CREATURES!” And you have disadvantage on attacks and saving throws until further notice. However, the lid does get pushed aside, rather easily, and inside is a life-sized statue of the woman, Brysis, that you saw in the hall and on the sarcophagus, sculpted and painted to look like she's sleeping comfortably. ''[''10:15 PM] Seirixori: Seirixori shakes her head and backs up slowly making her way back out towards the other room. 'This was a terrible idea and I hate it.' but she goes to the other room she opened anyway, 'Gunnloda is going to kill me. I'm going to kill me.' ''[''10:16 PM] DM: Yes, yes you are. You go in this room and you can now see that each of the four stone sarcophagi in this room has the sculpted image of a robed human figure in repose. ''[''10:18 PM] Seirixori: 'No, nope.' Seir backs out and sits in the room for a minute. ((Was the voice when she first got here in her head or did it sound like it was coming form somewhere)) ''[''10:18 PM] DM: In your head. ''[''10:20 PM] Seirixori: Seirixori sighs and shifts back to her tiefling form and grabs Poni. "Poni... quick question, once we put this whole thing back together, do we all just get teleported back to our homes right away?"(edited) ''[''10:20 PM] DM: Poni: "I don't know. You think I've ever done this before?" ''[''10:21 PM] Seirixori: She snorts, "Wow, you don't know something, amazing." Seirixori says sarcastically. ''[''10:22 PM] Seirixori: Seirixori pushes the button to teleport back because she wants to gtfo. ''[''10:24 PM] DM: Roll another CON save ''[''10:24 PM] DM: at disadvantage ''[''10:24 PM] Seirixori: ((8 son of a lol))(edited) ''[''10:24 PM] DM: You take 17 points of force damage, but I'll still let you teleport out cause that was my fault. ''[''10:26 PM] DM: For the flavor of it, it felt like you were being SQUEEZED as you teleported in and out. ''[''10:33 PM] DM: ''You do feel that unsettling feeling deep in your bones that tells you the curse followed you back to Bellbury. PM DM: And then she appears in the middle of the basement. PM Seirixori: "You know, I thought that place with all the skeletons was creepy. I was wrong." Seir says, shivering a little. PM Alex - Nolanos: "What happened in there? We couldn't really see much" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Dark as night in there..." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: “I’m glad you’re safe” PM Seirixori: She staggers a little. "Really wrong." PM Alex - Nolanos: "Are you hurt??" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh moves forward, helping stabilize Seirixori. PM Seirixori: "I think... I need to sit down. That... that was a terrible terrible feeling and it was worse leaving." She leans on Ryleigh for a few seconds before plopping on the floor, "There's... some kind of force or something when I popped in and when I popped out. Also creepy sarcophaguses, sarcophagi? A few dead people in fancy boxes and someone yelled at me in my head. Do we really need to go there?"(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Sounds cursed t' me...but if there's a component there...we may not have a choice." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "why did you want to go alone?" rav asks seir sadly, with a hand on her shoulder PM Seirixori: "Cursed? Cool, great. Awesome. Gunnloda is going to kill me, oh gods," She groans, "Please don't tell Gunnloda." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Y'coulda died in there, Seir. She should at least look at ya, make sure yer ok."(edited) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "I have healing powers, but they aren't nearly as good as Gunnloda's." PM Seirixori: "I just wanted to be prepared for when we all went, I can be more help if I know what we're going into. It's also easier for one person to leave quickly than all of us." She groans again, and attempts to heal herself. "And also, hey I set off a trap so maybe no one else will get hit by it." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak's tired eyes shut as she pinches the bridge of her nose. She sighs softly. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "You're very brave. Thank you. There is strength in numbers though and we would never want to lose our friend" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Hopefully nothin' followed ye home..." PM Seirixori: "Yeah," She stands, still uneasy and uncomfortable, "Ok so, I'm going to go ask Stool if they want to join us for dinner." PM DM: Ryleigh: "Do you need more healing?" PM Seirixori: "Only if you can remove curses," Seir says to Ryleigh, PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Y'don't seem 100% Seir...we really should get Gunnloda t'check on ye." Urrak places a hand on Seirixiori's shoulder and squeezes softly "Y'gotta take care o yerself." Seir turns to Urrak, "Can... can we do it after? After the dinner? I don't want to make it worse..."(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Sure we can wait on telling Gunnloda...if ye feel y' can make it through dinner." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav searches for poni. "Maybe we can skip that component and go back to it when we have more things to protect ourselves with" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Can we skip components, poni?" PM DM: Poni: "I only have a connection to one at a time, in whatever order they appear to me." PM Alex - Nolanos: "...I take that as a no..." Nolanos says, frowning(edited) PM DM: Poni: "That was a no, simpleton." PM Alex - Nolanos: "Really. Is that really necessary." PM DM: Poni: "Explaining things in the simplest possible terms? Apparently." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "You must be fun at parties" PM DM: Poni: "I am far too busy for parties." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I do have a question for you, Poni. What do we do when your batteries run out?" PM Seirixori: Seirixori heads out, trying to ignore the building anger from Poni talking. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ah, leave the stick man 'ere. We should go see the Moonstreams, anyway." Urrak crosses her arms PM DM: Poni: "I suppose you suffer for the rest of your meaningless lives. I can't operate with them, and unless you can convince that walking colonoscopy bag Qarius to part with some of his precious astromanic crystals, you won't be able to use- or fix- the Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter. PM Alex - Nolanos: "Well, how did you get them in the first place?" PM DM: Poni: "Through feats of incredible resourcefulness." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "So, thievery" PM DM: Poni: "Again, simple for simpletons." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Thanks, Poni," she says as she places him on the top shelf in between some books PM DM: Poni: "What are you doing?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Bloody devil rod, he is." Urrak walks out of the basement PM DM: Poni: "You have a component to find, or have you forgotten what you're all doing here?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We need to make sure the component isn't located in some cursed death hole before jumping in" PM DM: Poni: "Well of course it is. Haven't you noticed a pattern?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine stays behind to look at what's left of Poni's work station PM DM: Poni: "Candy Cane didn't even look that hard for it. Probably more worried about that dwarf pet of hers and what'll happen when the Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter is fixed and the envirochronic resonance architecture restabilizes." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Gunnloda is our friend and an asset to our group. Do not speak down on them like this" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Bleakmourne, the place where Misha was, and now this new component all seem driven by some external force. But we haven't seen too many patterns. Have you noticed one?" PM DM: Poni: "Death, destruction. They haven't exactly been in meadows full of friendly deer and rabbits." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "So all the components landed in places as dark as your heart" PM DM: Poni: "Har har. I don't have a heart anymore, you preposterously maladjusted neanderthal." PM Alex - Nolanos: "That's certainly clear enough." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine picks up Poni's notebook and thumbs through it PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "you know, for somebody so brilliant, you sure are inept in the emotions category" PM DM: What are you looking for? PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak's footsteps resonate through the basement. She yells down through a hole in the floor. "Forget that cantankerous old sod, we'll come back for him later. Let him sit in silence for a bit and think about what he's done."(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((diagrams or blueprints but I think we've seen them before)) PM Alex - Nolanos: "Should we take out the batteries to extend their life?" PM DM: Poni: "Don't you dare." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine hands the stick to Nolanos "We only have one battery left, might as well save as much as it as we can" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: She smirks PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "goodnight Poni" PM Alex - Nolanos: "Glad you agree," he says grinning with her. PM DM: Roll a Charisma save. PM DM: You do not take out the batteries. PM Alex - Nolanos: ((14)) PM DM: Poni: "That's a very bad idea. The better idea would be going after that component." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We aren't ready yet. Maybe tomorrow. First, dinner with the Moonstreams" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine starts to walk up the stairs and motions for Nolanos to follow PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav catches up with Urrak upstairs PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "What an insufferable old man" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Agreed. He's a real piece o' work." Urrak points a thumb behind her "We've some time t' kill before dinner, wanna head to the Cask?" PM Alex - Nolanos: "Well... I mean.... he's not that bad.... he just kind of. I dunnooo, he just gets a little irritable sometimes. He's cool though."(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "He's brilliant. If i could have an ounce of his magical abilities, I would be incredibly happy. But he is very irritable" PM DM: Poni: "We need to go get the component. The longer we wait, the more people die." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "We're stuck with him regardless..." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I don't even want to think about how many people have perished from us taking too long" Rav looks away, trying not to think about her mom PM Alex - Nolanos: "He makes a fair point, you know." PM DM: Poni: "Of course I do. Besides, if Candy Cane managed to go down there and come back alive, you lot should be able to do as well. She's not exactly the brightest flower in the bunch." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "She's a lot more powerful and smarter than you think" PM Alex - Nolanos: "That's our friend, you're talking about." PM DM: Poni: "I know her about as well as you do. I saw her in there. Walking around pushing on walls. Not searching for anything. Who knows what she missed." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "we have saved Cae and Misha, and we promised to save the others. So I do feel very guilty taking this long to find components" PM DM: Poni: "As you should. A smarter person would choose the lives of the many over the lives of the few." PM DM: Poni: "Go. Find the component." PM Alex - Nolanos: "Okay then." Nolanos turns back to the portal and walks toward it(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine follows with slight hesitation "Are we sure about this?" PM Alex - Nolanos: "we have to..." he says like its the most obvious thing(edited) PM DM: Nolanos puts Poni through the portal and disappears into the image. Seir in the kitchens PM DM: K. You get to the Cask. The sad guy you asked about Cyan earlier is gone and you don't recognize anyone else in here. PM Seirixori: Seirixori heads down to where Stool is, "Hey, Stool," she says, pulling out Gunnloda's disk thing and placing back where it was. She looks in her bag and hesitates, closes it and goes to sit across from Stool. PM DM: Stool: "Seirixori! Did you find Gunnloda? Was she in trouble?" PM Seirixori: "I did! Thank you so much for your help. No, she was okay. She was with a friend." Seir sighs. "She might be mad at me though." She mumbles. "Hey, did you want to come with all of us to Eloise's? We found her wife and daughter and they invited us to dinner." PM DM: Stool: "Why would she be mad at you? You're nice. And yeah! Well... is it outside?" PM Seirixori: "I kind of went to do something I shouldn't have by myself. I'm okay though." Seir pats them on the top of their toadstool head thing. "We'd have to go outside for a little bit to get there. I can, I can cover you with my cloak?" PM DM: Stool: "As long as it's not far. And you're there too." PM Seirixori: "Of course I'll be there, Gunnloda too! Did you want me to bring you some uh some stuff you like to eat?" PM DM: Stool: "I think I've eaten enough today. I'll just come sit with you." PM Seirixori: "Okay!" She gets up, glances at her bag again and shakes her head. "Just let me know if I need to cover you more, ok?" Seir takes off her cloak and picks up Stool and covers them as best she can and heads back out. She heads towards the Moonstreams' place.(edited) PM DM: Stool kinda waddles along behind you, pretty content. PM DM: Ok. You take them to the mansion. The sounds of cooking and laughter is coming from a side-room from the big open room with Eloise's desk and the big tables. The Moonstreams themselves don't appear to be present down here. PM Seirixori: Seir takes the cloak off Stool, "Is this ok?" PM DM: Stool wiggles their little cap in what might be a nod. "You're my best friend. I'm happy to be anywhere you are.... as long as it isn't too big or bright or scary." PM Seirixori: Seir kneels down and hugs them, tearing up a little, "You're definitely my favorite, don't tell Gunnloda," she jokes. She pops her head around the door? of the side room just to see whats happening. PM DM: Kendall's sitting up on a counter top while Gunnloda's cooking and they're chatting like old friends who know way too much about one another, laughing over shared memories. PM Seirixori: Seir fidgets for a few seconds, wondering if you can just tell someone's cursed by just looking at them, "oh boy" she whispers and then knocks lightly to get their attention, "Hey, Stool came with me! Also they said I'm their best friend!" She grins, "So, I'm gonna go hang out with them and wait for the others."(edited) PM DM: They both look up at you, grinning. Kendall: "You can always hang out in here. I don't bite... except you know," she gestures in Gunnloda's direction where she's still cooking, "food. Who's Stool?" PM Seirixori: "Oh um..." she nearly trips over her tail that's trying to curl around her leg, "they're a friend, we found them in this creepy spider prison thing. H-hang on." Seirixori goes to get them, "Hey. let's go sit with Gunnloda and her friend!"(edited) PM DM: Stool's standing close to behind you, giving you space to turn around and leave and generally not get hit by your tail. "New friends?" PM Seirixori: "Yeah!" She says, moving into the kitchen. "This is Stool, and that is Gunnloda's friend, Kendall." she points out to them.(edited) PM DM: They follow you into the room and Kendall's eyes widen. "A myconid? I haven't seen one of these since," she looks at Gunnloda again who is clueless about what she's referring to. "Oh, we hadn't found you yet, right. Where'd they come from? A spider prison? What?" PM Seirixori: "When we went to find Eloise. That's where she ended up and Stool was there too." Seirixori shivers, "I didn't want to leave them there. It was uh.... kind of a mess when we left." PM DM: Stool walks up and puffs Kendall in the face with spores. Gunnloda: "Ah! Stool, not near the food, dear." Stool: "Sorry... Hi new friend!" Gunnloda: "It was some sort of drow slave pen that we escaped from. Stool here was a prisoner."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seirixori snickers at the puff of spores, "I forgot about that." PM DM: Kendall's face pulls into a worried frown. "Drow slave pen? Are... well, you're here and seem fine, but were you ok?" Gunnloda waves her off. "I'm fine, and in the moment, well... I had something of a lucky charm," she smiles at you, "that kept me from... " She turns back to Kendall. "I'm fine. Really." PM Seirixori: Seirixori blushes a little, "I actually missed a lot of what happened. I kind of snuck away from everyone after I found Poni." She shrugs, her tail flitting around her, "...I realized I am not a fan of chains." PM DM: Gunnloda laughs. "Few people are, dear." PM Seirixori: "At least it was easy enough to get out of them," she mutters. "Also spiders. Not a fan...even if it's sometimes useful."(edited) PM DM: Kendall: "So... lucky charm. Tell me about yourself. Where are you from? What do you do? How's the family?" Gunnloda: "Kendall..." Kendall: "What? I'm just making small talk," but she says it in that way that means she knows she's busted. Then she turns to you, "Of course anything I say is small talk." PM Seirixori: "Um..." Seirixori shifts nervously, her hand going to the pocket she kept her comfort in these situations, but remembers she doesn't have it and she sighs, "I'm from Ardabeh, currently in a forest." She taps a finger on her leg, "I don't... I don't really do anything and," she tilts her head, looking at Gunnloda for a few seconds before looking at the floor, "...it's new." PM DM: There's a pause, then you hear Kendall hop down from the counter. She pats Gunnloda on the arm as she walks towards the door. "It was nice meeting you. I'm going to go check on our future werewolf and see if I can do anything for her." PM Seirixori: "I didn't... I didn't mean to make her leave."(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda sets her spoon down and smiles, coming over to take your hand in hers. "You didn't, dear. She just didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Well... more uncomfortable. I'm almost certain there was some discomfort intended. Are you ok?" PM Seirixori: "G-generally speaking." she visibly winces, "just uh... yeah. Fine." PM DM: She gives you that look like she can tell you're not, but she just squeezes your hand. "I'm here if you need to talk or anything." PM Seirixori: "I guess... that depends on if you want to know not good news before or after dinner?" Seir says, her voice rising in pitch like she hadn't exactly expected to say it. PM DM: "You have not good news?" PM Seirixori: "Yes? Kind of? I mean... um...I just really don't want to mess up this dinner thing so... maybe aftER?" PM DM: "I'm not sure this dinner can be messed up more than it already is, but... if you're not ready to talk, it can wait." PM Seirixori: "Yeah, ok." Seirixori leans down to hug her for a few moments and then turns to leave, "Stool, keep her company for a few, I'll... I'll be right back." She hesitates when she gets to the door, but eventually leaves to find Kendall. Back - Next